It all started with a detention
by AmasterWolf
Summary: Just a little insight into Harry and Ginny's relationship. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a detention

Harry and Ginny burst out of the Charms classroom howling in laughter.

"Quiet down! Do you want to get us another few hours detention "whispered Ginny, even though she herself was in a fit off giggles. "This time for making too much noise after hours"

"I can't help it" said Harry doubling over "You're expression of Filch after he sees the Slytherin's toilets always get me going"

"Comon, I think we should leave, before Flitwick comes out" said Ginny, as the quickly fled the scene. It was nearly 7pm, and the sun was still shining brightly through the arch windows of Hogwarts on a beautiful day. The two walked in comfortable silence, still sniggering at the memories of the past hour spent in what was meant to be a demeaning detention, cleaning the desks and tables, removing any of Goblin Gum, the latest Weasley Wizzard Wheezes product (It made the taker strangely attracted to metal objects). Harry couldn't help but be mentally amused at the fact that the 2rd Year Charms Lesson that day involved transporting Coins. This is why the job was very tedious and 'detention worth' (as put by McGonagall), however the hour itself, turned into more of a comedy session.

"You Know, when you start laughing, I start laughing. That's how it works "Said Ginny smiling, her giggles now subsiding, as they were now approaching the Common Room.

"Do you know how long I had to hold that in for? Longest hour of my life, funniest hour, but still the longest one"

"Well it's good to know that I add a bit of humour to my boyfriend's life"

"Oh, you do much more then bring a bit of laugh to me Gin" Said Harry taking a step towards her.

"Oh really" replied Ginny turning towards him, her eyebrow arched and a smirk forming on her face.

"Oh yes indeed" Harry agreed quietly, before snaking an arm around her waist, leaning his head in to kiss her. Ginny responded by pulling her arms round his neck, deepening the kiss. This was heaven, he could literally stay here for hours and hours-

"OI WILL YOU TWO STOP IT, IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY CORRIDOR". Ron's ears were extremely red, and he was fuming. Hermione herself looked a bit cross, standing behind him in front of the open portrait hole.

"Now really you guys" said Hermione disapprovingly "Wasn't this- the reason that got you into detention in the first place" She added pointing between the two.

"Sorry" apologised Harry looking down at his feet.

"Who says we don't love detentions "Countered Ginny sarcastically, (Yet out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw her wink, referring to earlier.)

"It's not about who does time with Filch" exclaimed Ron angrily "It's about you two acting like leeches in public. I do not- I repeat do not, want to see my best friend and sister doing that."

"I have to agree with Ron" added Hermione "You could at least be a bit discreet about it"

"Oh right like _you two" _Responded Ginny. She turned her nose up and said in a very Hermionish accent "Ronald _Darlinggg_ would you please accompany me to the library, I want to look up a book". She then puffed her arms out like of Gorilla, "Mione' – Do you want to go see Slughorn now, he wants us to pick up extra work" She turned to Ron "What type of excuse is that- Harry is in your bloody class. Right spies you are"

Both Ron and Hermione turned very red and stuttering words that oddly sounded like "absurd" and "ridicules", as Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him through the portrait hole.

"You know, you are getting very good at those impressions" Grinned Harry, turning towards her.

Ginny's face was not smiling. "Is it me, or am I the only one, defending us whenever they have a go?"

"I know, I's sorry" Responded Harry "But you got to understand, he is my best mate, and I don't like testing his patience"

"Still, you could be a little more helpful" Returned Ginny "He has to get used to us dating _eventually_"

"Whenever that day comes" Snorted Harry "And you seem to hold your own quite comfortably"

"Oh so I'm meant to do all the work, is that it!" Ginny retorted

"No" said Harry guiltily "You're right, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?"

"You better" said Ginny her expression softening.

Harry smiled "Great, get your broom, I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes"

"Brooms? " Responded Ginny, her eyes lightening up "What exactly do you have in mind Mr Potter?"

"A surprise, Miss Weasley, one that I think you'd enjoy." He turned around making sure Ron hadn't re-entered, before kissing her quickly. " Now back here in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, don't be late" replied Ginny as he headed for the boys dormitory "I'm meant to be mad at you, remember" she called after him.

Harry just smiled to himself as he pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later Harry was back down in the common room with his own firebolt as well as his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He was only waiting a few minutes before Ginny appeared.

"You're looking very elegant" said Harry, grinning at her. Ginny's flaming red hair, which was previously in a bun, had been let down, decorated by two small blue ribbons. She donned a red jumper, emblazoned with a large Gryffindor lion.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself" she replied smiling back at him. "Still can't believe, you beat me here. You win this round Potter!"

Harry let out a small laugh. "Told you, I wouldn't be late! And trust me Gin, there are a few more rounds to go for tonight" he said winking at her.

"Ah yes. Now what is this mysterious evening plan about? " asked Ginny

"You'll see, let's get under the cloak, people are going to start returning from dinner soon, and wonder why the two of us are carrying our broomsticks." With that, he pulled the cloak over them.

"You worried about what people will think Harry?"Whispered Ginny, "You do know that Romilda just asked me yesterday, whether it was true that we spent 3 hours in a broom closet together"

"3 hours? That's a bit long isn't it?" Asked Harry "God I do not need that getting back to your brother. So what did you tell her?"

"I told her not to be ridiculous." Replied Ginny simply "It was two hours at most"

"_Two hours?_ "Harry repeated incredulously"Ron's going to kill me, once he hears that, that came from your mouth"

Ginny was now laughing. "Don't worry. I told Romilda that we played exploding snap in that time. She looked a bit disappointed after that. Merlin Harry, sometimes you care too much about what my Dear Brother thinks. You sure you don't want to date him instead." She added teasingly.

"Yeah, tomorrow I was thinking about picking him a few roses and asking him to Hogsmeade"

"Go get him, but Hermione may be keeping him a bit busy. If you know what I mean"

"In a broom closet"

"And I don't think they are playing exploding snap" Finished Ginny as they both burst out laughing.

"You know if we bump into someone, they are going think there is a pair of extremely comic ghost walking the halls" She added

"That's why I got the Map" Said Harry as he pulled out the old parchment. "Just to make sure that nobody else will walk in on this comedy act". He scanned the map."Filch is with Peeves, so I think there is a good chance that he has forgotten to lock the front door, again"

As Harry predicted the rest of the journey went without disturbance as they wandered the castle, joking and talking along the way, and sure enough as they reached the entrance hall they found the door clearly unlocked.

"Good old Filch and Peeves" muttered Ginny "They do make a cute couple don't they"

"I think it's safe to take off the cloak now Gin" Said Harry smiling, pulling the cloak of them. "We probably won't run into anyone. Not unless we run into Slughorn coming back from the greenhouses"

"What would Slughorn be doing in the Greenhouses at this time off night?"

"Let's just say he likes to borrow so valuable greens from the herbology department" Replied Harry slyly.

"Oh really?" giggled Ginny "Well we could always tell him, that we didn't see him, if he does not see us. Not that it matters anyway he loves you doesn't he?"

"Slughorn _does not love me_" responded Harry.

"Doesn't he have a special "Harry seat" at the slug club?" said Ginny, now roaring in laughter.

"Okay, he does like me a little I admit" replied Harry sheepishly" But he knows I'm already taken" he added over Ginny's laughter.

"Oh really "smirked Ginny "Who may that be? "

"The most beautiful girl in the world" responded Harry looking her in the eye, leaning down towards her.

"You're turning into a right sap Potter, you know that" she said, and with that she kissed him hard.

Again it was wonderful, one of the best feeling's in the world. Harry felt himself being backed towards the door. There was nothing like kissing Ginny, her mouth was the only thing in the world at that point. Harry felt his back hit the door for like a second. The door swung backwards, and with his support lost, Harry felt himself falling backwards. The next thing he felt was the hard floor, and immense pain. There was a clank as a broom dropped to the floor next to him. Ginny was standing over him laughing harder than ever.

"As comic as me falling over is, I don't think it's that funny" said Harry rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not that" roared Ginny now joining him on the floor, rolling in laughter. "It's your expression. One minute it was all dazed and happy, then as you were falling, it turned into 'Merlin's pants!' and then when you hit the floor it was all 'Oh crap'"

"Still don't get it" responded Harry

Ginny then proceeded imitate what could only be described as the 'saga of Harry's fall'. Soon Harry found himself doubling over from laughter. However he stopped himself when the faint sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Comon, let's get back outside, before someone finds us "said Harry, and they picked up their brooms and stepped into the night air once more.

"Okay" said Ginny, her fit of giggles finally dying down " Can you please finally tell me where we are going"

"Quiddich pitch" replied Harry, and he grabbed her hand leading her down the first of the great stone steps.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while later they were standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. The sun was slowly descending over the horizon, the sky turning into a array of pinks and oranges.

"A evening game of Quidditch- I like your thinking" said Ginny "However, I would like to point out that there are only two of us – not that I'm complaining- and no balls"

Harry pulled out a couple of golf balls. "That's why I have these. When I first joined the team, Wood had me go through a few catching practices with these, since it was too getting to dark to use a snitch- like it is now" he added pointing up at the sky.

"Hmm, seeker practices Harry, you know I'm more of a chaser" she said thoughtfully "Don't worry Potter, I'll give you a run for you money". She smiled mischievously and kicked off into the air. She really did look amazing in the air, thought Harry to himself. Her blazing hair accompanied by the background of the setting sun, reminded him of a dazzling fireball.

"Hey Potter! What are you waiting for! Enchant the ball and let's go!" she called "Or are you too scared?" Harry returned to reality. He quickly muttered a few spells causing the ball to illuminate and wiz of around the pitch. He then kicked off himself.

"Not in your wildest dreams" said Harry replying to her taunt. "First one to catch the ball wins. Let's make this a best of 3" he continued looking directly into her eyes. Harry noted how Ginny's expression had suddenly changed from one of mocking to full concentration. He rose in the air trying to keep one eye on Ginny, while the other looking around for the snitch. Another amazing thing about Ginny was that she could be so laid back and humorous most of the time, but when it came to Quidditch, she took it extremely seriously. In many ways she was the ideal competitor.

Unfortunately in the time he took to mull over this thought, she had disappeared. Harry spun round, trying to work out where on earth she had gone. A little sing song of a whistle caught his attention. And there she was, right to his far right, clutching the struggling golf ball in her hands. She hovered there smiling at him, with that same mischievous grin; she gave him a few minutes back. She whistled again, and he made his way over to her.

"Daydreaming will get you nowhere Harry" She said still smiling at him "What exactly were you thinking about?"

"You" replied Harry smiling when he saw her blush "You know you are now officially the best flier I know, you should seriously think about doing Quidditch professionally"

"Thanks" Ginny said still blushing lightly "But I think your daydreaming also helped. Comon, round 2 and this time don't make it too easy for me". She winked at him and threw the ball back into the ground, where it once again set off.

This time Harry was determined to hold his concentration. Again he rose into the, fully focused on searching for the snitch. Ginny's eyes were flickering for side to side, but he wasn't going to make the mistake of being distracted again. After a good few minutes of searching, he finally saw the glint of the snitch on the far side of the ground. Then he was off streaking to the air, like a falcon spotting its prey, he closed in on the snitch. He felt Ginny in hot pursuit, but he knew that the superior pace of the firebolt gave him a healthy advantage, no matter how great a flier she was. Sure enough his hand closed around the struggling ball.

"I think that's 1-1" he said turning around and grinning.

"Yep, 1-1" agreed Ginny, coming to a halt "I thought it was unlikely that I would whitewash you. Plus that is a dazzling broom you've got right there. Now come on, it's going to be dark soon!"

Harry threw the ball into the field, and once again both he and Ginny took their positions once more scouring the field for the snitch. Time seemed to trickle by slowly as they floated in the air searching. Then, a flicker of gold below to his left caught his eye. The snitch was on the far side of the field. He began hurtling towards it at full speed. Suddenly a streak of red came speeding into view ahead of him. Harry knew that Ginny was going to get to the snitch first. He knew she had become a better flier, but he secretly was sure that he would beat her at the game. However the snitch had a mind of its own. It flew upwards around the central goalpost. Harry as if reading its mind, urged his firebolt to change direction. Suddenly harry was flying through the air vertically, and with one hand plucked the snitch out of the air.

"Yes!" he cried, his competitive side taking over. He wheeled around to see Ginny with an odd expression.

"Bah! I thought I had you there!" She

Harry realised that, it was actually disappointment, etched across her face.

"I got lucky" he admitted "If the snitch hadn't deviated, you would have beaten me"

"Nonsense. You won fair and square" She replied. "I was close though. Next time Potter" she added smiling.

Noticing she had brightened up, Harry also smiled. "Well you are a terrific chaser anyway. And you were close. But not close enough" he mocked lightly.

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Yeah but it obviously meant a lot to you". She swiped at the air and did a little jig on her broom, interpreting Harry's recent victory.

As usual Harry laughed "You're just a sore loser "he teased.

Ginny's eyes flicked mischievously, and a smirk formed on her face. Harry did not like that look. She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at his hand.

"_Engorgio_"

The golf ball that they were using as a snitch- grew larger and larger in Harry's hand, so quickly that before he knew it, it had fallen out of his grasp. Ginny streaked past him. He saw her overtake the ball (which was now the size of a football), do a neat little turn and twist, before finally plucking it out of the sky. Finally she pulled out her wand and tapped the ball, which turned bright red.

"Chaser practice "She called as she flew back up to him "We'll see who is the sore loser now"

"I might as well give up now" Harry complained

"Yeah, you could, but where's the fun in that "and she leaned over her broom and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, at least go easy on me "said Harry looking into her grinning face.

"I'll think about it" She replied smirking

This time it was Harry's turn to lean over, kissing her deeply. After a few moments, needing air , they broke apart.

"Okay I might go a bit easy on you "said Ginny breathlessly, now slightly red in the face. She Zoomed off. "MIGHT " she called back at his smiling.

"I'm going to get thrashed "Harry said muttering to himself. But a huge grin was on his face as he sped off to the hoops.


End file.
